paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Together Forgotten
A small cockapoo ran across the grassy field,giggling joyfully as she chased the flying disk. She pounced up with a small front flip,gripping the disk in her dentas and landing. She beamed proudly. "Nice catch,Skye!" A boy with spikey brown hair and a uniform with badge to the side called out. She smiled again and dashed to her leader,setting the disk in his hands and running off. Skye circled herself and plopped next to the shady tree in silence. She heard the voices call our fron the others and she sighed. "Nice catch!" "To me,to me!" "I've got it!" She rested her eyes and sensed someone was next to her. "Hey,Skye..." Chase greeted and sat nearby. She nodded in return and watched the pups happily jumped and catch the frisbee. "Is...something wrong?" He hestiantly asked and slid his paws down into a layed down position. "Just thinking.." She sighed and Chase looked at his paws. "Mind for a fly?" He asked hopefully and pounced up ready. Skye raised her eyes up hopefully and leaped up ready. "Of course!" She beamed and started running over to Ryder. "Ryder,do you mind if Chase and I went for a fly,we will be right back!" She peladed and looked at him with hopeful pink orbs. "Sure," He replied skeptically and called for the Air Patroller. Down it came behind the tower and the two already raced off. "Be careful!" Ryder called out and folded his aand,tapping his finger against it. The pair leaped from the vessel,quickly activating the thrusters and glider through their pup pack. The wind blown through the smaller pups pelt,ruffling it roughly. Chase laughed at the outcome,making him laugh lightly. Skye flushed and dove downwards to hide the reaction. The other pup dove down as well as they were just above the water. It made a path as they quickly flown through. Skye's wing touched the water,splashing onto the other pup. They flew kn comfortable silence when Chase broke it. "It is kind of nice just flying through." "I find it really...cool when it is just me flying," She giggled and Chase looked at the splashing blue water. "I mean...I like flying with you...I-it- I mean...it's pretty nice flying with you.." She stuttered. "I guess so,I like to stretch my paws and get ready for whatever happens!" Chase beamed proudly making Skye laugh. They both broke into more laughing,causing Chase to fall into the water. Skye finished her laughing and sighed as she stared at the water. He had taken an awful lot of time. "Chase?" She asked as panic started to rise. She dove in and puppy paddled acrossed. She stuck her head in and saw a brown blur quickly approaching. She gasped in the water and raced higher. Chase flew into her,accidently. The two spun out of control onto landed. The Skye cracked open her eyes looking at the land around her and caught a glimpse of the pup beneath her.He looked upwards and saw the worry clear in her eyes. Color risen to his cheeks and she leaped up,sitting herself next to him."Are you alright?" She asked and retracted her wings. He nodded and she suddenly pressed her snout against his chest. "...ease..on't...eave...e..." She said as it was muffling through his fur. His eyes widened and the gesture and he rested his head onto hers. "I won't..." He muttered and nuzzled her. 'Chase!Skye!' Ryder called through the pup tags. "Guess that is our call back," Chase muttered but Skye silently muttered words.Their packs activate and they took to the sky. ~ They landed and padded to a hault. The others padded around them and exchanged looks. "Did you go for a fly?" Marshall asked and padded up. "Yep!" Skye replied and shook her fur tobher regular position. "Let's all go!" Rubble shouted and ran to the Paw Patroller. The others agreed eith the exception of Chase and Skye. "As much as I love,love,LOVE flying,I want to stay here..." Skye muttered and Chase nodded in agreement. Ryder nodded in understandment and turned to his flying vessel with a smirk. "You can stay here," He remarked and leaped up the inclined ramp to the jet grounds. It closed behind them and the two pups sat near the other. They watchet the Jet fly and dash off elsewhere and the two looked at eachother. "What you want to do?" The two asked in a synchronized way. They laughed and padded near a tree and rested. "How about a walk around Adventure Bay tomorrow?" Skye asked hopefully. "The pup I love getting hurt today was hard enough," She lightly giggled and realization struck her in horror and embarresment. "Y-you l-lo-" He was cut off by a small nuzzle on the side of his face."That walk....tomorrow...sure," He accepted the offer. "I...think I love you too..." He whispered and watched the sun slowly fall and few dots fly through the sky.